


Why, Vault Girl, WHY?! (Stahl family (Fallout 3) x Child Sister reader)

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 2nd Person, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Reader, Comedy, Cute, Family, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sister-Sister Relationship, The Talk, girl reader, sister reader, the sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: This was the first fic I published in my new account.(Also on wattpad, reuploading it here as I had posted it here before.)





	Why, Vault Girl, WHY?! (Stahl family (Fallout 3) x Child Sister reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay the characters in this one are super oc but this was my second story in about 2 years so please forgive me
> 
> March 23, Friday, 2018, Making it more descriptive.
> 
> December 2, Sunday, 2018, fixed more mistakes.
> 
> Thur, August 15, 2018: fixed and added some things.

"Andy! Andy!" you called excitedly, running into The Brass Lantern "What do you need, kid?" Andy asked, Turning his chair around to look at you.

"There's someone new here, they're from a vault, isn't that cool-no no, AWESOME!'' you had a thing about vaults, you loved to learn and hear about them, Jenny and Andy called it an obsession, Leo called it passion.

You wanted to tell Leo, but when you asked around no one told you anything, only that he was busy. Jenny was always busy with work, you weren't very close but you talked at night sometimes.

Andy and you were close, even if you two are far apart in age "is that right?'" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and smiling at your excitement.

"Yep, yep, yep, she even wore a vault suit, isn't that so awesome?" you beamed with glee, practically jumping from the walls.

"Can I see her?! Can I?! Please?" You asked, jumping up and down, cupping your hand in prayer. "well it's your bed time little miss, so I don't think so" Jenny said before Andy could respond, She was leaning in the door frame.

"Alright, fine, but can I see her tomorrow?" you asked, sadly, looking at Jenny, making your cutest face. "Maybe... IF you go to sleep" Jenny said, "okay, goodnight Andy, goodnight Jenny, and please say goodnight to Leo for me" you said, waving, heading down stairs to the bed you and Jenny shared.

You climbed into bed and it took you a few minutes to fall asleep. You woke up the next day and remembered yesterday.

Running outside The Brass Lantern, you saw Maggie, "Maggie, have you seen that vault girl?" You asked, smiling with excitement, honestly a little too happy, kinda scaring poor Maggie.

"Yeah, she went to Moriarty's" she said, pointing to Moriarty's "thank you sooo much, Maggie!" You exclaimed, hugging the brunette tightly, crushing the poor girl's ribs and running off. "Wait, we aren't allowed in there" Maggie yelled to you, worried you might get into trouble, but you were already gone.

You ran straight to Moriarty's and swung opened the door, you saw Gob and Miss Nova "Miss Nova have you seen that vault girl?" You asked her, a little disappointed you didn't see the vault girl straight away.

"No, but ask Gob, he might know" she responded, pointing to the ghoul bartender. "Thank you" you walked to the counter "Gob, have you seen that vault girl, Miss Nova said you might have?" You asked him, smiling.

"Yeah, I saw her with your brother Andy, I saw them go to The Brass Lantern a minute ago. And you're not suppose to be in here, you know" he said, sternly.

"I know, thanks Gob" you said 'that's weird, why were they hanging out and I didn't even see them' you thought, suspiciously.

You walked to The Brass Lantern. Opening the door, you went to Andy's room, hoping they would be there, they were but not talking, they were on Andy's bed, kissing.

You walked up to them, hitting the girl on the head with your hand. "Don't seduce my brother, you harlot!" You hated when people tried to date your family.

"Wow, kid you hit hard" she said "(y/n) what the hell?" Andy said, anger evident in his voice. "(Y/n), go to your room" he said, frowning "oh Andy be nice, she's just a little girl" the women said, smiling.

"She's just jealous someone else is getting your attention" she said, playfully "you.. You whore" you said, angrily. ''You are a foul mouthed child'' she said, laughing "only when a harlot tries to seduce MY brother" you responded, loudly, might i add.

"(Y/n) where on earth did you even hear those words they're? only 5" he asked "Uh, when I go see Miss Nova at Moriarty's" you answered, matter of fact-ly.

"I told you not to go there... and do you even know what they mean?" He asked, obviously a little shocked by you language. "No but Miss Nova said they were bad and used to insult people" you answered again, snarkly.

"(Y/n), go" Andy said "but Andy, she's gonna seduce you and take your soul, like a demon or a rolly polly" you said, with honest worry.

"First of all do you even know what seduce means? Second she's not a demon and third please leave my room" he said, pointing to the door.

"I do know what that means, Andy, it means, um, uh, it means, oh I know like making someone do something with your words and fine i'll leave but please don't put a baby in her, i'm not ready to be an aunt" you stated as you walked to your room.

Andy and the girl laughed "you heard her, don't put a baby in me" she said, Andy looked at her "oh, shut it" Andy responded smiling.

After that you began to wonder, how people put baby's in stomachs, how did it fit in there.

You went to ask Leo, since he was home. "Leo, how do they put a baby in someone's stomach?'' you asked curiously "Uh... What? Why?" he responded, shocked "well, Andy and that vault girl were kissing and maybe they were trying to make a baby, so how do they get in there?" you asked again, a little annoyed.

"Well.. Uh... What happens is.. Well .. The man.. He.. um.... ask Jenny, she'll help you more than I can'' he said, laughing nervously and pointing to the kitchen. "Oook" you said, again annoyed, walking to Jenny.

"Jenny, how do baby's get in a woman's stomach? I mean they can't be swallowed, how do they get in?" You asked, curiously to your elder sister.

Jenny had a face of shock "why do you want to know?" She asked you, obviously surprised. "Andy and the vault girl were kissing, were they trying to make a baby?" You asked, looking at the woman innocently.

"Well y/n, when a man and a woman love each other very much they-"

\------------after 'the talk'-----------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" you shrieked "WHY?!" You asked with fear.

"(Y/n),.calm down, its not that bad" Jenny said "bu-but why Jenny? Why would someone do that?'' you asked, with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Andy asked, running down the stairs with the vault girl "well, because of you, Andy, I had to tell (Y/n) how baby are made'' she said, narrowing her eyes with anger.

Andy made a horrified face "oh god, sis, i'm sorry" he apologize "oh man, dude that's bad, but kinda funny" the girl from the Vault said, laughing loudly. "How is that funny, I still don't understand, why you would do that, its so gross, boys are gross" you said, fake gagging.

"Well, its pleasurable" the vault girl stated, promply being hit on the arm by Andy.

"She's five" he said, obviously a little angry "what she wanted to know why we did it" she said, holding her hands up in defense.

"You DID IT! That's so GROSS, Andy!" You said horrified, wanting to run away. "Does-does that mean you're gonna have a baby? I told you i'm not ready to be an aunt" you said, worried.

"You're not gonna be an aunt" Andy said, trying to reassure you "I don't know, i'm feeling pretty pregnant, right now" the vault girl joked, putting a hand on her stomach, earning a glare from Andy. You made a face of disgust.

"Shes not pregnant (Y/n), don't worry" he said, trying to reassure you, again. "She better not be" you said "(Y/n), it's your bed time" Jenny said "but Jenny, i'm not tired" you said, you were lying.

"Come on, you may not be, but I am, now come on" she said, worn out from telling you all this. "UHG Fine, goodnight Andy" you said walking with Jenny to your room.

You turned around right at the door,and said *you better stay away from my brother, Missy" trying to be intimidating, but turned out looking more cute than intimidating.


End file.
